Tantar
"The Guardians of The Omniverse" The Tantar are a sentient race of bipedal gecko/salamander like biological life forms. Their home world is the planet Tron in the Trisillion universe. They are naturaly able to use Majik. Biology NOTE: when humans are used in comparison it is always in terms of :On Average) Body Types Body types varry greatly between each individual in many to many ways to list. Virtualy everything, from the eye ridges, to the tail leinth, to wether there snout is square or round, can be different. However there are three main body types, each considered a seperate subspecies. Rounded or Midtar, Pointed or Suuntar, and Square or Triatar. Skin Tantar skin is much like amphibian skin, smooth, scaleless, kinda stretchy, and soft. While they lack scales an extreemly painful 24 hour medical procedure can be done to add them. Their skin is also semi-Fireproof, but very suseptable to cold and ice. Their skin varies in thickness across their body. The thickest parts are on the Palms, bottoms of the feet, and near the end of the tail. The softest are best shown in the picture to the right as the orange strip on the stomach and chin(the other orange markings are not included). Tantar skin can have any pattern and any color. No two Tantar skin patterns are exactly alike. While the pattern is perminant(again there is a surgical way to change it) the color is not. The Tantar have the ability to change color at will, only by concentrating hard enough. This is very rarely done though for several reasons: Firstly and most importantly, it is concidered an insult to ones family, because colors are usualy hereditary. Next is it is embarassing to them, just like changing your cloths in public is for humans. The third main reason is, its just not a thing Tantar do, they usualy dont think about it. Another important aspect of Tantar skin is the fact that in a sense it is impossible to cut. Weapons and blades sharp enough will indeed slice into the skin but will leave no cut or opening, only a negatice colored scar like mark that fades over time. They still feel all the pain as if they were cut however. This is due to being made more of majik than form. Instead of taking physical harm they take harm to their Zant level until they pass out or die. Eyes Tantar eyes can be any color, or combination of colors, as sometimes their eyes can have strange patterns. Tantars have a feild of vision aproximately 220 degrees side to side (slightly larger than a humans) and equivelent to a humans up and down, except a small area where their snout gets in the way. They can see nearly the same visible spectrum as humans. Also like humans their eyesight varries between individual, although need for glasses is much rarer in Tantars then in humans. Although it seems they don't have pupils this is in fact untrue. A Tantar's pupils are hidden under their Iris' somewhat like a one way mirror. Hands Tantar's have 3 fingers and a thumb on each hand. Hands can be drastically different. While most contain some webbing it is possible to have none between the fingers. Most commonly fingers end in a slight bulge at the tip, however it is possible to have several different shapes of fingers. Feet The Tantar have 3 toes on each foot with the same variables as the hands Nose There is nothing really special about the Tantar nose, Humans can actualy smell fainer smells then they can, but Tantars can determine what they are smelling better than a human. Ears Tantar ears are hidden under a layer of skin right below their eyes on the sides of their head, They can hear sounds slightly lover than humans can, but humans can hear slightly higher than they can. Mouth Tantars mouths are filled with about 50, rounded, retractable teeth and a large tongue. In terms of taste they seem to have equal taste reception for all except sour and spicy, which is much more powerful in Tantar mouths. Teeth come in at about 3 months after hatching and grow larger through life. If they lose a tooth it must be surgicaly replaced. Vocaly tantars can make lower sounds than humans but at the high end humans can go further. 89% of Tantars also cannot make the X of KS sound, and instead use work arounds, some of those work arounds include replacing the X or KS with: *gs *gs *kas *kz *kyz *ksh In turn there are many sounds tantars can make, and syay easier than humans, most involve strings of constinants, here are some examples: *Tkyl *Kyz *tlrk *kltk For Diet and eating habbits see: Diet and eating habbits Tails For some odd reason Tantars seem to love their tails. The tail is just about the strongest part of a Tantar's body, because of this it is commonly used in combat. The tail has more muscles than any other part of the body, along with one of the only bones, and one of the thickest patches of skin. The position a Tantar's tail is in can tell you alot about it's mood. For Example: If a tantar is sad its tail will droop or drag along the ground, If angry, it may be tenced up, and it may be wagging if happy. At rest a Tantar's tail will usualy be against its back in an S curve. The average lenth of a Tantar's tail is about 4/5 the lenth of the rest of it's body. The bone in their tail is at the tip. Bone* Structure The star is there because Tantars only have 55 bones: 50 are teeth, 4 are in the eye ridges, and the other is at the end of the tail. The rest of their skeletal structure is cartalage. This makes them extreemly flexable, they can bend into almost any position. Some of the cartalige is as hard or harder than bone, like in the skull, tail, and forearms. These factors also mean it is much rarer for a Tantar to break somthing (as in break a bone) than a human. Internal organs/Nervous system/Other body systems Most of tantar's internal anatomy is unkown, as it is a forbidden practice to preform any kind of disection on a Tantar for a few reasons. Mainly the dangerousness of Tantar blood, the majik uncattable skin, and the fact that they would have to be alive during the disection because Tantar bodies don't remain after death. Reproductive Organs and Gender Differences Yes they have them, there are the male and female, just like with humans, although Tantar's parts are normaly hidden from sight. In fact, until about the age of 1-150 a tantar has no reproductive organs as they are still developing. Females usualy have wider hips, while males have broader sholders. Females voices are also higher. There are also many other subtile ways to tell males and females appart, but usualy it is obvious. Blood Tantar blood isn't supposed to exist although it can. Their bodies are designed in such a way that this substance should never come to be, so under the extreem rare case it does come out of their bodies it causes glitches in reality. It's most famously used in spells and darker Jzin , or to make Blood Weapons like Blackhole Bombs Death and the Soul Falme Death comes when a Tantar's Zant level is reduced to Zero. This can come from illness, harm, damage, majik, lack of energy, and many other ways. One of the most common is letting ones self go, which usually happens around the age of 12,000 then they apparenlty learn "The Great Truth" and decide it's their time to go. No one has ever actually seen a Tantar die. It's said the omnivers itself is too sad to see them go, as usually some convenient occurance such as a flash of light or everyone even blinks occurs and the body is gone, only a SoulFlame is left behind. Culture and Tradition Names All Tantar acctualy have two names, the True name, and the Akyadat. True name a Tantar's true name contains a first and last name. Tantar do not have middle names. Both a Tantar's first name and last name are composed of two words, seperate or mixed in Tantar. An example of this is :: Jen-She Fenir-Deph. The first name, Jen-She, is made up of two words, the last name, Fenir-Deph, is also made up of two words. Note they both contain a dash seperating the words. An example of a mixed word name is the first name, Cr"e-"Eon, which is made up of the words Cr"e"o and "Eon mixed together. Note it still contains a dash, most Tantar names will have a dash in both the first and last name. Akyadat The Akyadat is a short name Tantars are called by informaly. it may come from the True name or be somthing completely difforent, but they almost never contain a Tantar word and are short. Example: Jen-She's Akyadat is Josh. Titles Certain titles are added on to the end of the first name of the True name and are seperated by a dash. Example: Stra-Jyen-Ray Here is a list of common Titles: *-Ray = King/ruler *-Maray = Heir (also Prince/Princess) *-Yay = Sir/Lady *-zard = Elder *-pay = Doctor *-Fer = Professor Also, some tantars who are very well respected, or of high status, etc. Will have a Y added to their name, Example: Stra-Jyen-Ray, The king always will have the extra Y in their name. This is a high mark of honor in Tantar society. Introductions There are two ways for The Tantar to properly introduce themselves, one is Formal, and the other is Informal. Informal With the informal Greeting a tantar Says just their True name, followed by "akya", then their Akyadat. Example: Josh would informaly introduce himself as : Jen-She-Maray Fenir-Deph akya Josh. (The -maray can be left out) Formal The formal greeting is similar to the Informal, You just add special titles and your occupational title to the begining Example: Josh would formaly introduce himself as: Gramani Garar-Gatara Jen-She-Maray Fenir-Deph akya Josh. (the -maray is required here) Tantar Majik The Tantar use two types of Majik, Elemental and Suuntar . Elemental Each tantar is born with one specified elemental type, almost always inherited from one of their parents, most likely the father. This is one of the 15 Elements of Nature. the one they are born with is most often their strongest over their life. It is also possible for tantars to learn other elements but to actually become profitient takes immense amounts of study and training, at most tantars can only master 3 elements in their life. Suuntar Suuntar Majik is considered majik of the mind body and spirit. It consists of the Suuntar Jzin and it is possible to learn all of them in one's lifetime, however it is nearly impossible to master any of them, as they all rely on writing in Suuntar incredibly fast with the tips of one's fingers and memmorizing thousands of combinations for sometimes just one Jzin. History I cannot hope to cover all of Tantar history in one page, so this will only include a few titular points. Evolution and Sentience The tantar's story starts about 22 billion years ago during the start of the Nul"o Era with a creature called the Gunture. This creature resembled a tantar but was not sentient and walked on four legs. It was very unevolved for it's time and on the verge of extinction. In fact, at the start of the Nuro era only about 12. Lucky for the Gunture however, a Great Spirit named Tane happened to take a great favor to them. Even more lucky for them was the fact that Tane was the great spirit of the creation of life. She was the spirit of biological creation and change. The last of the Gunture where cornered, tired, and hungry. They where doomed. That is, until Tane decided to intervene. She knew she wasn't supposed to but she couldn't help herself. She advanced them before they where ready, giving them sentiance in a gift that would be called the Staff of Tane. This staff was imbeded with the power of the 12 Original Elements of Nature. Suddenly raised to sentience they used the power of the staff to fight off all their foes and quickly become the dominant species, even if they where underevolved. The power of the staff of tane also gave the previously elementless creatures power over the elements of nature, each of the twelve gaining one of the original elements. Since the staff was topped with fire the The tantar crowned the first Tan-Tar, or Fire-tar, Entei-Mani Fenir-Deph, their king. And thus they named their species, the Tantar, or people of the flame. This story can also be used to explain the Tantar's affinity with fire. Category:Tantar Category:Inter-Universal Category:Species Category:Sentient Races Category:Tron Category:Trisillion Category:Biological